Spyro and Cynder: Peace
by MonkeyBlue2211
Summary: Now that the war is over Spyro and Cynder can do what they've always wanted to do, live normal lives. They make friends, start a family, possibly stop a power hungry tyrant or two. All in a days work for this group of friends!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spyro woke up with a start, as he looked around in confusion. "What happened?" he wondered. Then it all came flooding back to him, Malfor, Ignitous, Cynder, Cynder!, Where was she? He quickly tried to get up only to fall, he sighed and tried again but slower.

He glanced at the area for the black dragon. Over to his left, she was face down out on the ground. He slowly walked over to Cynder and collapsed next to her. He wrapped his golden wing on her side right as vision went dim.

Cynder suddenly felt unnaturally warm as she woke up. Her eyes cracked open as she felt the source of warmth on her side. She turned her head to see Spyro's wing on her side. "Does he like me? After all I've done?" She assumed. Part of her wanted to stay snuggled in his warmth. "No," She thought firmly. "I should see what's around."

As she struggled to get up thoughts pierced her aching mind, how did they get out of the core? Where were they? Suddenly Cynder gave a shrill ear-piercing screech as she heard something snap and fell flat. Spyro's head instantly shot up and found her.

Spyro rushed over to her, "Cynder, what happened?" he said while helping her up. She was whimpering with tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know, I tried to get up and I heard something break." Spyro looked at her tenderly. "Are you ok?" She tried to get up and felt a sensation like fire creep up her leg. She drew a sudden intake of breath and fell again.

"Hang on, wait here." he said thinking quickly. "Like I was going to do what, run away?" she muttered.

He came back a little while later with armfuls of red crystals. He crushed them on the ground near her and the particles drifted over to one of her hind legs. She gave a heavy sigh and slumped down to the grass.

He circled behind her and climbed onto her back. Cynder was too tired to complain as he wrapped his arms around her. She only groaned as he flapped his wings gaining altitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have school ending in about 4 weeks, so I'll try to publish as much as I can before it ends. Please don't lose intrest, just wait. So, Kudos for now!**

**-MonkeyBlue2211**

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I wondered looking around. It's was pitch black everywhere, I can't see a thing. It was too dark, it scared me. It reminded me of something... "Your past self?" A voice chuckled in the dark.

I was frozen in fear, the voice sounded too accustomed to, like I should know who I fitted to. Then I remembered, it was a voice that hurt me, one that imprisoned me, "One that turned me into a killer monster, and forced me to kill thousands of innocent dragons!" My voice echoed throughout cold dusk and there was utter silence for a while.

"So, you finally found the courage to stand up to me up to me," Malfor said on a chilly calm voice. "But you forgot your place." he came in to full view and all the painful memories came back to me.

I suddenly remembered all the times and places all my- no, his slaughtering happened. "Your betrayal will not be forgotten, and no one will be able help you."

His voice was everywhere, and I wanted to run, anything to get away, but my body wouldn't obey. "You can't escape me, I control you, not even he can protect you."

"No! Get away from me!" I cried as my vision want shadier then the surrounding darkness.

Spyro woke to Cynder restlessly scraping the ground with her talons and tail. She was muttering to herself as he looked her over. His back was next to hers as he turned around to whisper softly in her ear. "Cynder, are you ok?" She gave a small gasp and her eyes opened. She tried to get up and he calmly got up to face her. _Her leg must still hurt _he thought as he noticed Cynder was favoring her other one.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Cynder, it's just us." He rubbed her back with the backside of his tail. He couldn't tell whether she obeyed or not but started trembling and tears rolled down her face. "Take deep breaths Cynder, deep breaths." He said calmly.

She turned to look at him as the realization sunk in. Her emerald eyes looked at Spyros painfully before Cynder buried her head in his chest. "Oh Spyro, I'm so, so, sorry. I would never ever, leave you." She said with her voice muffled. Her tears landed on him, but It didn't matter, just as Cynder felt safe.

She looked at him with her tear-stricken face and he looked at her while nuzzling her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

"I saw him Spyro, I actually saw him!" She blurted out, Cynder took a shuttering breath as she continued. "Hasn't he done enough harm to me and the world? Why won't he just leave me alone? Why Spyro?"

The purple dragon stood shocked as all of her bottled up emotions spilled out. He put a talon on her neck and wrapped his wings around her. Spyro's tail pulled her closer and he put his chin above her head.

"I don't know why, but I promise you he's gone, and he can't hurt you." He whispered with his warm breath on her neck. She took a deep breath and kept crying.

Spyro lay there with Cynder snuggled up to him before he realized it was dead silent. He moved his head back and saw her asleep, her mouth half open, and breathing softly. There were dried tears on her cheeks, and she kept fidgeting. He looked up through a crack in the wall and saw the moon in the sky.

It suddenly shone through the opening and shined on Cynders face. He was about to move his wing to cover the light when he noticed how it reflected off the markings on her face.

"Where could they be? What happened to them Terrador?" Cyril asked me. "Are they..." his voice trailed off. "I surely hope not," I turned around to face the other guardians. "They have to be, pray to the Ancestors they are. We just need to have hope." _We need them more than ever. _One of the moles broke the silence that laid heavy in the air. "We won't survive these attacks by the time they find us, and who knows where they could be!"


End file.
